


And All At Once The World Stops Spinning

by parka_girl



Series: Not Entirely AU [1]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: In the next moment, though, when Taemin pulls him through a door Jimin's never noticed, he's not thinking about the win. He's not thinking about the rest of Bangtan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [instagram video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BL2DxPwgxjS/).

His face is still wet with tears, Jimin doesn't pull away when Taemin's hand curls around his wrist. He doesn't ask where they're going, he doesn't care. Not in this moment when he is so happy it hurts, so happy it makes him cry. It gets him every time and he waits for it to get old, but it doesn't. In the next moment, though, when Taemin pulls him through a door Jimin's never noticed, he's not thinking about the win. He's not thinking about the rest of Bangtan. 

Taemin pushes him against the door, his mouth finding Jimin's. They have done this before, not here, but elsewhere, somewhere much more private and not at all exposed. But Jimin doesn't care about that anymore than Taemin does. Instead, he kisses Taemin back, careful to keep his hands out of Taemin's hair, pushing them instead under layers of clothes until his fingers brush skin. Taemin presses closer and Jimin's mouth opens into the kiss and all at once the world stops spinning.

Taemin is equally careful with his hands, digging them instead into Jimin's hips, pressing their bodies roughly together. Jimin thinks that they should be careful, that they need to be careful, but he doesn't stop Taemin, he doesn't stop himself. Not as Taemin pushes back the fabric of Jimin's shirt, mouth against his throat, down his neck and onto his chest. Jimin tips his head back, breathing hard. He doesn't protest, either, when Taemin sinks to his knees in front of him. 

This, too, they have done. But never like this and Jimin cannot help himself. He reaches down, his fingers resting against Taemin's head. He reasons, as best he can, that Taemin's hair is already kind of a mess, a bit more won't matter. Taemin's unfastening Jimin's trousers, tugging them down, just enough. His palm against Jimin's cock through his underwear. Jimin whimpers, a soft sound that makes Taemin look up and grin. Jimin can't help his breathless laugh, but then Taemin's mouth is on his cock, through his underwear and then that, too, is moved out of the way. 

Jimin's fingers curl in Taemin's hair then and he arches, just slightly. Taemin's mouth is hot and wet and Jimin's knees are barely holding him. Taemin's hand around his cock, the other pressed against Jimin's hip. He thinks he's going to have a bruise there tomorrow and just idea of it is almost too much. His fingers tighten in Taemin's hair, trying not to thrust as Taemin takes him in deeper. His breathing is ragged now and he's losing track of time. 

Time, Jimin knows, they don't have much left. He can't help as he thrusts, hips pressing against Taemin's had. His fingers pulling far too hard at Taemin's hair. And then he's coming, Taemin's mouth around his cock and Jimin eyes squeeze shut, breathing hard and he can feel Taemin swallow. He sags, trousers around his ankles now and Taemin's arms are around him, too, holding onto him. He feels Taemin, hard, but there isn't time, there's never enough time. 

"Later." Taemin whispers, his lips against Jimin's mouth, his jaw. Jimin turns his head, finding Taemin's mouth with his own and this kiss is something else. It is hot, but it is sweet and full of promises. 

Taemin steps back, letting Jimin put himself back together. He looks at Taemin when he's done and reaches out, smoothing Taemin's hair. They don't speak again, they don't need to. Instead, Jimin steps in close, kissing Taemin too hard, too long, they have no time. But all too soon they pull apart. Later, Jimin will find Taemin. He will make up for leaving like this. He will fulfill all of his promises. But not now. 

Now he has to pull himself away from Taemin, to be the sweet boy he usually is. It's hard, he thinks, with the feel of Taemin's mouth around his cock so fresh in his mind. But he does it, because it's worth it. Because Bangtan's worth it as much as the way Taemin tastes, the sounds that he makes, are worth it. There is never enough time, not for any of this, but Jimin makes time. And when he feels Taemin watching him, when he catches him watching, Jimin knows it's worth it then, too.


End file.
